Cremton Empire
The Cremton Empire (officially the Cremton Military Authority (ended 1994), and co-officially the Second Cremton Empire (full use in 1994), and colloquially the Cremtosese or Cremtons) is a country in the Northern Arm of the Netroba galaxy. Its majority is the Cremton species. The capital is the Xinthunx Palace of Zrnic City, Cremtosa. Their culture and society is a mix of that of World War II Britain and Russia. With a history of seven millennia, it has had the Sotokom Dynasty as it's royal family ever since it's creation, with Xinthunx Sotokom as the founder of the ancient Viddinus country. Once run by an emperor, it is run by a military general, referred to as "General of the Army". History In the Ancient Age, there were three continents on Cremtosa: Philix, Opa-Don, and Viddinus. The entire continent of Viddinus was ruled by the Viddinus country, ruled by the Sotokom Family. They conquered the entire planet, and formed the Cremton Empire. The Cremton Empire were one of the main parties in the Extrasolar Age and colonised nearly all of the galaxy's Northern Arm. The United Netroban Republic had became extremely and increasingly promortalist in agenda. All throughout their history, they opposed many forms of new technology being released (Genetic modification, cloning, psychokinesis, immortalism/life extension, nanotechnology, etc.) It seemed that the Vortex Kingdom was on their side, and both nations had imposed strict regulations, changes, and laws over how technology was used and what was invented. With riot after riot, they still managed to keep a firm hold, and it seemed the majority of the population was on their side and supported Promortalism. However, this made the Cremton Empire and the Malkur a problem. The Malkur had at least shown signs of cooperation and a willingness to participate in the UNR's Technological Crimes Commission, however the Cremtons were refusing to budge. Therefore, the UNR attempted to impose sanctions and damage or even sabotage the Cremtosese's R&D, sciences, and other related programmes. By 50 BC, the Cremton's were still at the technological level they were at 300, and were equal to the UNR. A cold war broke out between the CE and the UNR & VK for the next five decades. The entire galaxy signed a galactic calendar treaty, and galactic date and time was formally declared. Two nights later, the Cremtons declared war on the UNR and VK, and the Malkur stayed neutral. The Quake Kingdom took part in the UNR & VK's side. Due to the galactic and gigantic scale this war held, it lasted for a grueling eighty years. The war was an ideological war, between Promortalists and Transmortalists, as well as against the UNR's aggression and saboteuring of the Cremtosese's research and science efforts. Due to the UNR's strict regulations, the galaxy had space-age technology, but was equal to Earth in the year 2020 in many forms. In the year 35, the Quake Kingdom was conquered by the Cremtosese, and was completely occupied by them. They attempted to erase all evidence of the Quakov from history. Great Netroban War The war, named the Great Netroban War, was ended in August, 81 PC (Post Calendar) after the UNR nuked the entirety of the Cremton capital planet of Cremtosa after a pyrrhic victorious invasion. This utterly destroyed the society and landscape of Cremtosa. The UNR quarantined the entire planet, but also tried removing any trace of it and thereby completely isolated the planet, while allowing only one single group from surveilling the world. The entire planet then suffered an era similar to that depicted in the Fallout series. About 18% of the population took shelter in a planet-wide network of underground shelters designed to last for three centuries, with a tiny amount designed to last from four to eight centuries. Meanwhile those on the surface attempted to carve a living, some even restoring order. When 95% of the shelters opened and pushed out their populations from 366-384, they united and assisted several armies and even post-war countries, and forming them into a unified entity. The main continent of the planet, Viddinus, named the Dirge, ruled all of the continent by 454, and ruled the other two by 530. They began to attempt to rebuild their planet in the image of it's pre-War glory. During this, scientists discovered a new element named Natoleum. It was formed after the nuclear weapons used in the bombing mutated and fused a large mix of minerals, natural resources, and gases native to the planet. The newly formed Cremton Administration also figured out how to clone natoleum. Natoleum (Natol) was an energy and fuel source twenty times more powerful than fossil fuels, oil, and atomic and nuclear power combined. It was also fifty times more powerful an explosive than nuclear weaponry, and a natolic bomb could reach a maximum 70 million megatons (tested on an uninhabited planet near Cremtosa.) (If a 70m mt bomb was set off in Kansas City, it could take out everything from Albuquerque to Pittsburgh, and New Orleans to Winnipeg, Canada in a circular fashion. By the year 486, they used this as their main energy source, and to kickstart their planet-wide regeneration project. By the year 629, the planet was rebuilt, and just like the pre-War Cremtosa. Unbeknownst to the Cremtons, the UNR traced a strange explosion they found which turned out to be their natol bomb test, and began to prepare to invade and annex Cremtosa. By 732, they developed an intimidating fleet and army. The planet was finally just like how it was before the bombing. Cremton Resurgence The Cremton Administration took on a new form of government, whilst retaining the Sotokom Dynasty. It was now a military junta. It was literally run by the military. The head of state, prime minister, council, etc. were all members of the Sotokomist Dirge Army. The leader of the country was the "General of the Army" (GOTA), and ruled for life unless they abdicated. The country was crowned as the Second Cremton Empire (officially the Cremton Military Authority). The Cremtons decided to conform to a promortalist agenda, and agreed that they would join the Technological Crimes Commission. In the year 734, the UNR led a military campaign to confront the new Cremton state and negotiate terms. However, they were unprepared for their Natolic technology and weaponry. The Cremton Orbital Fleet "demonstrated" their capabilities (by using a natol torpedo on a UNR cruiser, killing all hands) and ordered all except two of the ships to turn back. These two ships were the Flagship and Star Force Ultima (the primary presidential and governmental star cruiser), and were "invited" to land on the planet, at the Xinthunx Palace in Zrnic City. They negotiated the terms of a newly formed Cremton nation state and empire. With many of their former planets dissolving into chaos and madness in the century following the war, severe rioting, rebellions and even nuclear bombings took place on pre-Cremton worlds the UNR attempted to annex. Some had no problem with joining the UNR, and others settled down after a while. Only those with a Cremton majority population continued to be eternally problematic by 734. In the negotation, the Treaty of Zrnic, the Cremtons demanded their right to exist, for any worlds the empire once held that agree to join to be returned, for any desolate worlds or worlds with a low population once held by the empire to be returned, with no exceptions, and most importantly, no objections. It further demanded the slate be wiped clean. On the UNR side, it demanded they stay promortalist, agree to non-proliferation and disarmament measures on natolic weaponry (nates), as well as other features. The treaty was signed, and the president was executed immediately afterwards. The Cremtons made their existence known. The Cremtons then sent an armada to twenty UNR worlds once owned by the Cremtons in the galaxy's Northern Arm, and within six months, conquered them. They then made plans to invade the rest. This was named the "War of the Green Dawn". The UNR could have retaken the planets, but would end up with a five year war, losing 10% of their personnel. The acting president proved this to the Cremtons, and ordered a treaty. In 737, the Caparest Agreement ruled a peacetime and that the Cremton Empire could have their planets back, and were given strict rules on their privileges. The Cremtons struggled to hold nearly all of their stolen planets due to the civilian backlash, however. By the year 803, the galaxy went back to normal, with the CE as the main economy and powerhouse of the Netroba galaxy due to their monopoly on the natoleum industry, and resulted in the population of every single world they stole to stand down and happily accept Cremton rule, due to the economic revolution and quality of life being brought by their leadership. In 1677, the UNR and the rest of the galaxy suffers severely due to the centuries of the Cremton monopoly on natoleum, and their continued refusal to share the secret of creating it as well as lowering prices. In 1744, the UNR, after a century of espionage, discovered the secrets of synthetic natol. They finally managed to create their own natol weaponry, ships, equipment, etc. With this, the Cremton Empire was no longer the lone superpower. The UNR was now just slightly behind the CE in all terms. This enraged the CE government, but were powerless against them. By 1753, the UNR & VK had a fully natolised country. In 1755, the current GOTA, Philix Sotokom, a closet transmortalist, staged a gigantic coup which he and some fellow generals had planned for two decades, and nearly convinced the entire population of the Empire to become transmortalists. However, his plan failed after a social criminal group who had been onto him for years had foiled him and led a vigilante uprising against him, even convincing a billion Cremtons that they were telling the truth. The uprising against Philix succeeded and he was then detained by UNR agents and imprisoned on Xi Taan for life. Severe sanctions were brought against the Cremtosese and all military officers who took part in the conspiracy were also jailed. Great Depression In 1812, the Cremton scientists discovered that natural natoleum was slowly degrading and would soon become unusable, and that as a result synthetic natoleum would suffer the same since a key ingredient is a miniscule amount of natural natoleum. By 1946, rioting began throughout the Cremton world. The current populations of the planets they stole centuries ago came back to bite them, and wanted their independence and secession back to the UNR. The CE received severe sanctions and pressure to listen to their citizens. By the 1960s, tensions severely heated up with the UNR and VK alliance, and the CE over the economic issues and the treatment of their rebelling citizens. In 1982, the planet Russ was mysteriously nated. The UNR was immediately pinned with the attack, however they insisted they had nothing to do with it and that it must have been terrorists or rebels. This heats up tensions even further. At this time, the UNR slightly overtook the Cremtosese and became the galactic superpower, with it's growing hold on the dwindling natol and resource industry. In 1983, the Alliance of Ganrelles, nicknamed "The Arbiters" was formed by the CE shortly after the incident. The Malkur Republic, Larris Protectorate, and Hevriyre Corporation enlisted. This alliance was for a secret discussion and plots for the aftermath of the nating of Russ, since the Malkur, Hevriyre, and Larris believed that the UNR had committed the atrocity. They discussed plans to avenge the victims and make the UNR claim responsibility. It also campaigned to stop the UNR's financial, supplemental, political, and military aid to rebel groups on Cremtosese worlds. It additionally wanted to stop the UNR's rising control of the natol industry, as well as rising political power overall. They believed that they would have to wait until 1994 for the best choice to invade and ready the army for that sort of campaign, ever projection they ran confirmed it. In 1989, Alidor Sotokom, the current leader of the Cremton Empire, was assassinated by an unknown party. The Cremtons immediately pinned this on the UNR, and warned them of consequences. Nial Sotokom, his son, took leadership and became the new GOTA. On the 15th January 1992, the Cremtons, along with the members of the AOG, declared the Second Netroban Galactic War, and invaded the territories of the United Netroban Republic and the Vortex Kingdom. In 1994, Nial Sotokom was assassinated. He was taken prisoner by the UNR on Lavink, but an unknown politician who was accompanying him had shot him dead and ran off. The Sotokom Dynasty therefore ended, since his death was so unexpected and controversial, rioting over who would succeed broke through the country, and ended up with several of the few and limited family candidates being murdered. Due to the chaos, the future of the country was decided by Zazel Emetath, who had requested to be given the title of "emperor" for the duration of the war, and that he would solve and take care of everything, saying "Give me ten years in office, I'll fix everything." Many things were controversially altered and removed under his leadership. The UNR later found out that Zazel Emetath was the one who had murdered Nial, and he did so to avoid him giving out information, but also so that he could manipulate the event to worm his way into becoming the premier of the country. He was a closet-activist of Cremton anti-royalism. The country was named the officially named the "Cremton Empire", and the SDA was renamed to the Cremton Imperial Army. After the Second Netroban Galactic War ended with the Third Battle of Cremtosa and the death of Emperor Ith Quetsalothos, the Cremton Empire ended up being thrown into chaos, and officially dissolved. The United Netroban Republic worlds that the Cremton Empire stole from them in the War of the Green Dawn were annexed by them a second time, by their successor, the New Central Union. The Cremton Empire did survive the war and continued to exist as a country, but were stripped of almost everything they had. They only existed as a small country in the Northern Arm, and only owned the Sodarek District and a few strongholds outside of that area. With its political system destroyed, especially with the Sotokom Dynasty and the failed empire, it became the Cremton Republic in the year 2015, and the army became the Cremton Defense Agency. Leaders * Xinthunx Sotokom (first king of the Viddinus Kingdom) (-4346 - -4271) * Haitt Sotokom (ruled all throughout the First Netroban Galactic War) (-7 - 88 PC) * Philix Sotokom (1701-1755) (arrested) * Alidor Sotokom (1935-1989) (assassinated) * Nial Sotokom (1990-1994) (assassinated) * Zazel Emetath (1995-2001) (assassinated) * Ith Quetsalothos (2002-2011) (assassinated) Titles * Viddinus Kingdom (-4346 BC - -2006 BC) ** Royal Viddinus Army (-4346 BC - -2006 BC) * '''First Cremton Empire (then the Cremton Empire) (-2005 BC - August, 81 PC) ** First Cremton Imperial Army (then the Cremton Imperial Army) (-2005 BC - August, 81 PC) * Dirge (82 PC- 390 PC) * Sotokomist Dirge Army (391-467) * Cremton Administration (468-732) * Cremton Military Authority (733-1994) * Second Cremton Empire (1994-2011) ** Sotokomist Dirge Army (391 - March 28th, 1994) ** Cremton Military Authority (391 - March 28th, 1994) ** Second Cremton Imperial Army (May 1995 - 2014) * Cremton Republic (2015) ** Cremton Defense Agency (2015) Category:Countries